This project is designed to determine the role of mycoplasmas in both animal and human disease and to elucidate the mechanisms of pathogenesis of mycoplasmal diseases with particular emphasis on experimental arthritis. The role of cell-mediated immune responses in the inflammatory process will be defined as will the various interactions of mycoplasmas with normal lymphocyte populations. A new model of mycoplasma-induced rabbit synovitis will be studied in depth.